


Cat Eyes

by acercrea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), after a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Magnus has over used his magic and his warlock mark slips out. How does Alec react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this as a response to thirstyalec’s post on Tumblr: @ sh writers, i’m gonna need a scene where magnus’ cat eyes come out by accident and magnus tries to hide them but alec gently grabs his face, looks him straight in those beautiful eyes and tells him that he doesn’t need to hide because he loves every single part of him. I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything Shadowhunters related, I am not making money off of this, it is just for fun.

Edit Note: This has been translated into Russian by the lovely [Shiorino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/pseuds/Shiorino), if you want to read the wonderful translation follow this link: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/6480224>

“Alec! Thank the angels you are ok. I lost track of you in the tunnels and then when Magnus came back without you, I went into full panic mode,” Isabelle gushed with relief as Alec walked into the institute, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tight, pulling a groan out of him. “Oh, sorry. Are you ok?” she apologized, pulling away slightly.

“It’s ok, Iz, nothing that the healing rune won’t take care of. Magnus made it back ok?” Alec asked, walking with her through the main room to the armory so he could hang up his bow.

“Yes, he is fine. He single handedly defeated 3 Shax demons and reinforced the wards before going to the infirmary to help out. I have never seen anything like it. Most warlocks would be super low on magic right now, but Magnus is still going. Must be nice to have a guy with that kind of stamina,” Isabelle commented, knocking his shoulder with hers lightly.

“Izzy, no innuendo before debrief please,” Alec replied, blushing slightly and looking around to see if anyone had heard.

“Fine big brother, spoil my fun. How is Jace?” Isabelle asked as Alec put his bow and quiver away.

“A little banged up, but ok. He is on his way to check on Clary, let her know he is fine. Speaking of, I am going to track down Magnus, let him know I am alive. I will see you at the debrief,” Alec told her as they left the armory and he turned away from his sister.

When Alec reached the infirmary, he stood in the doorway, watching Magnus move from bed to bed, giving the healers instructions and using his magic here and there to help mend some of the more serious wounds. As Alec watched he noticed how tired Magnus looked. There was sweat on his brow, the natural fluidity of his movements was slightly off, Alec even saw a slight tremor in Magnus’ hand.

“Out of the way, Shadowhunter, coming through,” a voice behind him said and Alec moved out of the way as someone was wheeled in.

Magnus looked up at the commotion and locked eyes with Alec. For the briefest moment, Magnus’ eyes flashed amber with his warlock mark and then he seemed to slump, his legs failing him as he almost fell over, catching himself before he reached the floor.

“Magnus,” Alec called, rushing to the warlocks’ side and helping support his weight.

“I’m fine, darling, I think I just over extended a bit. I may need to lay down for a bit and recharge my magic,” Magnus replied weakly, leaning on Alec as his eyes flickered again.

“Ok, I am taking you to my room. You can rest there,” Alec informed him as he picked him up and carried him out of the room.

“Alexander this is hardly necessary, I have enough strength to walk,” Magnus protested weakly.

“I don’t believe that for a second. You don’t even have enough magic right now to keep up the glamour for your warlock mark and your legs gave out on you. I am not letting you walk anywhere right now,” Alec replied firmly, awkwardly opening the door to his room and maneuvering his way through carefully.

“I guess I really overdid it. I am sorry you had to see that, I know how Shadowhunters feel about warlock marks. Did anyone else see them?” Magnus asked, covering his eyes with his hands as Alec lay him on the bed.

“Does that matter? Your eyes are gorgeous. Both sets of them,” Alec assured Magnus, grabbing both of Magnus’ hands and moving them out of the way.

“Don’t patronize me, Alexander,” Magnus protested, squeezing his eyes closed as Alec climbed into the bed next to him.

“Hey, look at me, Magnus,” Alec requested softly, placing his hands on Magnus’ face, stroking his cheek bones with his thumbs until the amber eyes opened. “You are perfect, you are gorgeous, I love every part of you, and I legitimately don’t know what did to deserve you in my life. I love the fact that you have let me in, that you trust me enough to have shown me something as personal as your warlock mark. I love that you expect me to be the best person I can be, that you challenge me in ways I never thought I needed to be challenged. I love how present you are in your life, even though you have been alive long enough for the simple things to lose their luster. I love that you are useless in the morning without coffee. I love that every emotion you have is clearly displayed on your face. I love all of the big things about you, I love all of the small things about you. But I especially love your warlock mark,” Alec told Magnus, kissing both of his eyelids softly.

“You are wonderful, Alexander,” Magnus replied, leaning in and pressing his lips to Alec’s lightly.

Alec pulled away reluctantly a few moments later and said, “You need to rest. I will check on you later.”

“Stay with me, Alexander?” Magnus requested with a yawn, burrowing into Alec’s side.

“I have to go to the debrief,” Alec replied reluctantly.

“No you don’t. They will find us if they truly need us. Right now I need you more than they do,” Magnus countered, rolling so he was mostly laying on top of Alec, making it difficult for the younger man to get up.

“I guess that is true. But if anyone asks you used your magic to make me fall asleep,” Alec agreed, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ forehead.

“I can live with those terms,” Magnus mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that was my first Shadowhunters fic. Let me know what you thought, leave me kudos or send me a comment. I hope I did Malec justice, let me know if you think I butchered them. If you liked this I may write more in the future.


End file.
